


Last Time

by hiera



Category: Dir en grey, Merry (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Gara retrouve Kyo dans la chambre d'un love hôtel pour une ultime nuit...





	Last Time

Gara fixa longuement la petite carte qu’il lui avait donné. C’était celle d’un love hôtel qu’il ne connaissait pas. Ils ne se voyaient jamais deux fois dans le même endroit, pas tant par sécurité mais plutôt pour pimenter un peu leurs ébats. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme brun. Ils n’avaient pourtant pas besoin de ça vu le genre de pratiques auxquelles ils s’adonnaient et généralement Gara en garder des traces pendant plusieurs jours voir plusieurs semaines. C’était pour cette raison qu’il avait pris l’habitude de ne plus se montrer torse nu devant qui que ce soit. Il n’en avait pas vraiment honte, il voulait simplement éviter d’avoir à rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas non plus inquiéter ses proches et surtout pas lui.

Un sourire différent se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu’il fermait un instant les yeux et qu’il plongeait lentement dans ses souvenirs tout en se laissant bercer par les remous de la rame de métro. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Tout avait commencé par une rencontre impromptue un jour de pluie qui avait fini en rendez-vous improvisé autour d’un café et d’une succession d’éclat de rire. Depuis Gara n’arrêtait pas de se dire que c’était ça la vie, pas ce qu’il faisait à l’abri des regards dans une chambre d’un quelconque love hôtel. Il avait aimé ce rendez-vous, ces quelques heures volées au temps qui s’était fini par un baiser langoureux et d’une extrême pureté. Un véritable contraste avec la relation sombre et tortueuse dans laquelle il s’était secrètement engagé deux ans plus tôt.

Deux ans déjà qu’ils se rencontraient dans des hôtels sordides ou complètement décalés, à l’abri des regards et du temps, se livrant à d’obscures pratiques s’apparentant à du SM. Mais avant ça, Gara n’en avait jamais pratiqué et n’était pas certain qu’il s’agissait bien de ça. Il n’avait d’ailleurs pas vraiment eu de relation suivi et puis cet homme qui l’avait initié à cet art avait été le premier à le connaitre et à lui faire découvrir les plaisirs du sexe entre hommes.

Est-ce qu’ils partageaient de l’amour ? Gara n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Que ressentait cet homme pour lui ? Il n’en savait rien sinon qu’il le désirait et il n’y avait qu’à voir le nombre de fois qu’il le baisait en quelques heures. Et c’était justement ça qu’ils faisaient. Ils baisaient. Ils ne faisaient pas l’amour. Ce n’était dans le fond que du sexe. Et lui ? L’aimait-il ? Il l’avait cru au début mais à présent qu’il comprenait qu’il s’agissait d’un mélange de fascination, de respect et de désir. Au final il n’était rien de plus qu’une groupie qui répondait au moindre désir et fantasme de son idole.

Gara eut un goût amer dans la bouche lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux. Il se dégoutait et devait très certainement mériter d’être puni. Un sourire plus triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.  Il allait justement l’être. Ce n’est plus qu’une question de minute puisqu’il était arrivé à la bonne station. Le jeune homme se leva et quitta la rame. Il n’y avait plus grand monde à cette heure-ci. Le brun enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, serrant toujours la carte de cet hôtel où il avait rendez-vous. Il gravit les marches et rejoignit l’air libre. Un courant d’air lui glaça les joues et il frissonna. Gara jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre et pressa la pas pour ne pas être en retard. Inutile de contrarier son amant… ou plutôt son maitre.

 

Le brun ne se présenta pas à la réception de l’hôtel. Sur la carte il y avait le numéro de la chambre d’inscrit et il savait que le chanteur l’y attendait déjà. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, il hésita. En avait-il réellement envie ? C’était la première fois qu’il se posait la question. Jusqu’à présent le rejoindre et le laisser disposer de son corps ne lui avait jamais posé le moindre problème. Bien au contraire Gara s’y était toujours rendu avec entrain, attendant avec impatience ce moment privilégié et à chaque fois unique. Mais pas aujourd’hui. Qu’est-ce qui avait changé ? Son estomac se contracta alors qu’un visage angélique apparaissait dans son esprit. Il était tombé amoureux d’un autre.

 

La porte s’ouvrit toute seule, sans qu’il n’ait eu à y frapper. Le jeune homme brun sentit son estomac se nouer lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux du blond qui le regardait fixement. Il savait. Il l’avait deviné avant même qu’il ne le sache lui-même et Gara avait peur de sa réaction.

\- Kyo…

\- Entre.

Le petit blond s’effaça et Gara entra. La porte se referma derrière lui et son claquement le fit sursauter. Lorsque le brun se retourna, il retrouva le chanteur appuyé contre. Kyo alluma une cigarette, prit le temps de savourer sa première bouffé puis le regarda fixement. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui l’avait toujours intimidé et aujourd’hui plus que les autres jours. Gara baissa les yeux et s’excusa. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kyo qui lui dit :

\- Si tu es venu c’est que tu le veux bien.

Gara acquiesça. Kyo se redressa et marcha lentement vers lui pour ne s’arrêter qu’à quelques centimètres de son cadet. Il glissa alors une main dans ses cheveux sombres et les tira brutalement pour l’obliger à baisser la tête jusqu’à ce que son oreille droite soit tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu verras, je vais te baiser comme tu le mérites.  

Gara acquiesça presque timidement. Kyo savait mais ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Peut-être parce qu’il ne l’aimait pas et qu’il n’y avait que du sexe entre eux ? Peut-être avait-il d’autres jouets pour satisfaire ses pulsions ?

\- Mais aussi parce que tu vas me manquer, ajouta-t-il.

Gara lui adressa un regard surpris mais se retrouva rapidement avec les lèvres soudées aux siennes. Leur baiser était brutale, presque violent et Kyo n’hésita pas à le mordre jusqu’au sang. Gara sentit rapidement le goût métallique de son fluide sanguin dans sa bouche mais ne broncha pas. Au contraire il savoura les sensations que lui procurait la langue de son amant contre la sienne mais également les caresses que lui offrait l’une de ses mains en se glissant sous ses vêtements.

Kyo ne s’écarta que lorsque le souffle vint à lui manquer. Il était affamé et pour leur dernière nuit ensemble, il comptait bien profiter de chaque parcelle du corps de son cadet.

\- À genoux, ordonna le petit blond.

Gara obéit.

\- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, murmura Kyo tout en fumant.

Le brun acquiesça et commença à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture sous le regard avide de son ainé. Kyo était déjà très excité et Gara le constata rapidement lorsqu’il ouvrit son jeans. Extraire son sexe déjà tendu de son caleçon ne fut pas une mince à faire. D’ailleurs il se reçut une claque pour sa maladresse lorsqu’il ne parvint pas à le faire du premier coup. Après s’être excusé, il commença à caresser la verge du petit blond qui continuait de fumer tout en lui caressant les cheveux et en poussant sa tête contre son sexe, signe qu’il commençait à s’impatienter. Gara commença à le suçoter mais Kyo bougea les hanches et s’enfonça complètement dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme se sentit suffoquer et eut un mouvement de panique mais son ainé le gardait fermement contre son sexe, appréciant de sentir les muscles de sa gorge se contracter autour de son érection.

Des larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux du jeune homme qui était partagé entre douleur et asphyxie. Et puis soudain ce fut la libération. Kyo se retira complètement, lui lâchant les cheveux par la même occasion et Gara tomba mollement au sol tout en toussant. Le blond se pencha vers lui, lui fit relever le visage vers lui en l’attrapant par sa chevelure noire et lui donna une paire de claques.

\- Qui t’a donné l’autorisation d’arrêter, continue.

Gara se redressa tant bien que mal et se remit à genoux devant lui, reprenant ainsi sa fellation. Cette fois-ci Kyo le laissa aller à son rythme. Du moins au début car lorsqu’il eut terminé sa cigarette et qu’il l’eut écrasé dans le cendrier à portée de main, il attrapa Gara par les cheveux et commença à lui donner des coups de hanches. Le jeune homme ne protesta pas. Il n’en avait pas le droit. Ici, Kyo était son maitre et était libre de lui faire ce qu’il voulait. Aussi le laissa-t-il lui baiser la bouche aussi longtemps qu’il le voulait. Lorsque le chanteur blond fut satisfait, il le lâcha et Gara perdit l’équilibre, tombant en arrière et se cognant la tête contre le bord du lit. Kyo ne s’en soucia pas. Il commença plutôt à retirer ses vêtements et lorsqu’il se retrouva nu, il s’assit au bord du lit.

\- Dépêche-toi de te relever.

Gara se frotta l’arrière de la tête et lui obéit sans rien dire. Il se leva et se plaça face à son maitre qui s’installa un peu plus confortablement sur le matelas.

\- Ouvre ta chemise, puis ton pantalon.

Les ordres de Kyo étaient toujours précis et Gara savait qu’il devait les suivre à la lettre pour ne pas se prendre des coups. Il avait été bien dressé et Kyo appréciait sa docilité mais également le savoir-faire qu’il avait acquis au fil de leurs rencontres.

Le jeune homme retira sa veste puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise, prenant tout son temps pour le faire. Depuis le temps, il n’avait plus honte de se dénuder devant son amant dont le regard avide se posait sur chaque parcelle de peau qui s’offrait à lui. Gara était magnifique, c’était également un excellent esclave sexuel, docile et bandant. Si ça n’avait pas été le cas, Kyo n’aurait pas entretenu avec lui une liaison aussi longue. D’ailleurs il regrettait un peu qu’elle s’achève déjà mais il acceptait la décision silencieuse de son jeune amant. Gara avait enfin trouvé ce que Kyo ne pouvait lui offrir et c’était une bonne chose. Peut-être que de son côté, le blond aurait aussi de bonne surprise.

Gara ne retira pas sa chemise. Il la garda sur les épaules et après avoir ouvert chaque bouton, il s’occupa de son pantalon. Il défit sa ceinture, l’ouvrit puis le laissa glisser le long de ses jambes. Kyo suivit la course du vêtement avant de relever les yeux vers son entrejambe légèrement gonflée. Gara commençait à bander. Ce constat le fit sourire.

\- Retire ton caleçon.

Gara obéit. Kyo se leva et prit sa cigarette entre son pouce et son index. Il invita Gara à lui en prendre une taffe avant de partager avec lui la fumée qui s’échappait de ses lèvres, puis ils s’embrassèrent tendrement. La douceur de leur échange contrastait avec la douleur que le jeune homme brun sentait au niveau de son torse. Kyo venait d’écraser son mégot au niveau de son pectoral gauche. La douleur le fit reculer mais le blond le garda contre lui et poursuivit leur baiser tout en faisant glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules. Lorsque Gara se retrouva complètement nu, Kyo le poussa sur le lit et grimpa pour l’y rejoindre. Il l’embrassa avec force tout en le plaquant contre le matelas. Il avait envie de lui et la tension entre ses jambes le prouvait mais l’heure de le dévorer n’était pas encore arrivée. Après tout si c’était la dernière fois qu’ils baisaient ensemble, autant en profiter au maximum.

Kyo récupéra les rubans qu’il avait posé sur la table de nuit et noua les poignets de Gara au sommier du lit. Les liens étaient si serrés que le jeune homme brun poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. C’était inconfortable et il avait l’impression que sa circulation sanguine était coupée mais il était inutile de se plaindre car il savait qu’il ne récolterait que des baffes ou peut-être pire.

\- Tu es tellement beau quand tu gémis. Et tu n’as pas encore commencé.

Sur ses mots Kyo lui tira les cheveux sur le côté pour qu’il lui offre son cou. Le blond le marqua longuement, n’hésitant pas à le mordre profondément pour être certain que Gara se souvienne longtemps de leur dernière fois.

Les lèvres de Kyo descendirent le long de ses clavicules, marquant sa peau au passage et y laissant également une trainée de salive alors que ses doigts étaient toujours crispés dans ses cheveux. Gara était sa chose et il comptait bien en profiter une toute dernière fois…

Sa langue se posa sur sa brûlure encore douloureuse. Le brun frissonna de douleur au contacte du muscle mou et humide de son amant qui commença à le lécher. Partagé entre inconfort et plaisir, Gara lâcha de petites plaintes qui ne fit qu’élargir le sourire de son maitre. Et c’était ce que Kyo était lorsqu’ils se retrouvaient entre les quatre murs d’une chambre d’hôtel.

Ses dents commencèrent à s’attaquer à ses tétons. Entre douceur et brutalité, Gara ne savait plus vraiment s’il avait mal ou si toutes ces choses lui faisaient du bien, peut-être les deux à la fois. En tout cas Kyo prenait un malin plaisir à le tourmenter notamment lorsqu’il arriva au niveau de son entrejambe et qu’il refusa de la toucher. Le jeune homme brun aurait voulu grogner de frustration mais il n’en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait que supporter son supplice tout en gémissant.

Finalement Kyo passa un nœud autour de son cou. Gara connaissait bien ce collier pour l’avoir déjà porté. Le blond allait le priver d’oxygène en même temps qu’il allait lui donner du plaisir, comme s’il devait souffrir pour le mériter. L’un n’allant jamais sans l’autre.

Le nœud se resserra autour de son cou alors que le blond commençait à lécher sa verge de tout son long, à la manière d’une sucette ou d’un esquimau. Kyo était gourmand et savait rendre ce qu’on lui donnait. Petit à petit l’oxygène vient à manquer mais Gara ne pouvait pas lutter. Ses mains étaient toujours entravées et puis il y avait ce que le chanteur lui faisait avec sa bouche. C’était divin même si la privation d’air lui faisait un peu peur. Il en avait l’habitude mais redoutait malgré tout l’accident. Mais Kyo maitrisait son art et il n’y avait pas de crainte à avoir là dessus.

Lorsque le petit blond commença à avoir le goût du sperme dans la bouche, il cessa immédiatement de le sucer. Il ne voulait pas le faire jouir immédiatement. Il voulait encore profiter. Il relâcha par la même occasion la pression qu’il exerçait sur son cou et Gara put enfin respirer correctement. Le jeune homme brun était à la fois soulagé et frustré. Kyo n’avait pas été au bout de sa fellation mais pouvoir à nouveau respirer sans difficulté était si agréable ! Mais son répit n’était que de courte duré et Gara le savait. Les préliminaires ne faisaient que commencer et déjà il avait hâte de le sentir en lui, même si c’était pour dernière fois…

Kyo enduisit ses doigts avec du lubrifiant chauffant puis pressa son index contre l’intimité de son cadet dont il avait généreusement écarté les cuisses. Il ne le pénétra pas immédiatement. Il avait plutôt envie de voir son visage se crisper de frustration et d’envie alors qu’il se contentait de caresser son anneau de chair sans pour autant le traverser.

\- Kyo…, finit par gémir Gara, impatient d’en avoir plus.

Kyo lui donna une claque et d’un simple regard, il lui rappela qu’ici il n’avait pas à exiger, juste à subir. S’il le voulait, le blond pouvait tout arrêter et le laisser attacher au lit toute la nuit. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il ne voulait pas gâcher les dernières heures de plaisir qu’il pouvait prendre avec lui car bientôt Gara serait à un autre.

Kyo reprit ses caresses et enfonça une phalange en lui. Gara poussa un gémissement qui fit sourire son amant qui ne résista pas à l’envie de lui donner une claque sur la cuisse avec sa main libre alors que l’autre était toujours occupée entre ses jambes. D’ailleurs son index ne tarda pas à s’enfoncer complètement en lui et commença à s’agiter, cherchant à tâtons sa prostate alors que les effets du lubrifiant chauffant commençaient à se faire sentir.

\- Je me demande si tu as mérité que je t’en mette un autre.

Gara le supplia du regard sans oser ouvrir la bouche. Kyo souda ses lèvres aux siennes tout en introduisant sans ménagement son majeur en lui. Son cadet étouffa son gémissement de surprise mais également de douleur dans leur baiser, cherchant du réconfort dans leur échange jusqu’à ce que la stimulation de sa prostate lui donne suffisamment de plaisir pour lui faire oublier le reste. C’était bon et Kyo savait admirablement bien marier douleur et plaisir. Avec lui, tout ça paraissait si naturel que l’espace d’un instant Gara se demanda comment il allait pouvoir se passer de lui, puis il se souvient qu’il était tombé amoureux de Shinya et fut rassuré.

Le troisième doigt passa difficilement mais Gara préférait ça à un manque de préparation. Si Kyo était parfois rude avec lui, il n’était jamais avare pour ce qui était des préliminaires. Tout était justement dosé, après tout n’était-il pas un maitre en la matière ? Et ils étaient ici pour prendre du plaisir tous les deux dans un rapport consenti.

\- Tu aimerais que je te la mette, hein ? Murmura Kyo alors qu’il venait de retirer ses doigts et qu’il commençait à presser son sexe tendu contre l’intimité du brun.

\- Oui, gémit Gara en lui adressant un regard suppliant.

Un large sourire fendit le visage du petit blond qui commença à le pénétrer avant de se retirer, jouant ainsi avec les nerfs de son jeune amant. En effet sentir le bout du sexe de Kyo traverser son anneau de chair mais se retirer immédiatement après était aussi bon que frustrant. Et le chanteur blond semblait y prendre un malin plaisir.

\- Tu es si beau, murmura-t-il en cueillant ses lèvres tout en s’enfonçant pour de bon en lui.

Gara étouffa ses gémissements contre les lèvres de Kyo qui ne les quitta que pour dévorer son cou alors qu’il s’était enfoncé en lui jusqu’à la garde.

\- Laisse-moi profiter une dernière fois de ce corps, déclara le blond en lui donnant un coup de reins.

Gara poussa un petit cri tout en tirant sur ses liens. C’était bon et il en voulait plus. Cette fois-ci Kyo ne tarda pas à lui donner satisfaction. Lui aussi en avait envie. Ses coups de reins étaient vigoureux et ses doigts ne cessaient de griffer le jeune homme brun. Il lui tirait aussi par moment les cheveux surtout pour avoir plus facilement accès à son cou. Gara savait qu’il aurait de belles maques violettes qui mettraient un certain temps à s’en aller. Il ne pourrait pas se montrer nu devant Shinya avant un bon moment, de quoi entretenir avec lui une relation chaste le temps que Kyo disparaisse complètement de sa vie. C’était en soi une bonne chose. Cela lui permettrait de ne pas trop précipiter les choses. Après tout il n’avait pas l’habitude des relations sérieuses ou en tout cas des vraies relations. Tout ce qu’il connaissait c’était ça… ce qu’il faisait avec cet homme à l’abri des regards dans des chambres d’hôtel bon marché.

Gara vint le premier. Kyo le faisait toujours jouir en premier et alors que le jeune homme était encore perdu dans les brumes de l’orgasme, son amant le détacha. Le petit blond déposa un baiser sur ses poignets à vif puis l’aida à se retourner sur le ventre. Gara se laissa mollement faire. Il était complètement vidé et ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Jouir avec Kyo lui faisait toujours cet effet. D’ailleurs un petit sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il avait eu mal mais le plaisir en retour n’en avait été que plus grand.

Kyo lui repassa son collier autour du cou. Gara se laissa docilement faire jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente tirer en arrière. Une laisse en cuir était fixée au raz du cou que son amant lui avait mis et le blond l’utilisa pour l’obliger à se redresser et ainsi se mettre à quatre pattes. Encore perdu dans les brumes de l’orgasme Gara se laisse mollement faire tout en gémissant, bientôt plus fort lorsque la main de son amant s’abattit sur ses fesses. Kyo n’avait pas encore jouit et son sexe n’en était que plus tendu.

\- Si tu croyais qu’on en avait fini et bien tu vas être surpris, murmura le petit blond en déposant un baiser sur le bas de son dos.

Il lui agrippa alors les hanches et le pénétra sans ménagement. Gara poussa un petit cri de douleur mais également de plaisir. C’était bon et voilà qu’il bandait à nouveau alors que Kyo pilonnait sa prostate avec sa verge tendue. Le brun crispa ses doigts sur les draps tout en gémissant de plus en plus fort. À force, il commençait à ne plus avoir de voix et n’était pas certain d’être capable de tenir la distance. Kyo de son côté semblait en forme et leur donna tellement de plaisir que Gara finit par jouir une deuxième fois, tâchant cette fois-ci les draps alors que la semence de son amant se répandait en lui.  

\- Tu étais délicieux, lui dit Kyo en déposant un baiser sur son dos brillant de transpiration.

Il se retira et Gara se laissa choir sur le matelas. Son amant s’étendit à côté de lui et après avoir allumé une cigarette, il lui dit :

\- Dort. Tu l’as bien mérité.

Gara acquiesça tout en fermant les yeux. Il était épuisé et pourtant il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se contenta d’écouter les bruits de la chambre. Ceux que faisait le lit lorsque Kyo se leva. Ses pas dans la chambre. L’eau dans la salle de bain. Et puis il y avait cette odeur de savon et de shampoing qui flottait dans l’air. Une goutte d’eau tomba sur son visage et il entrouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

\- Shhhhh… Dors. Tu es fatigué. Prends soin de toi Gara. Tu me manqueras.

Les lèvres de Kyo trouvèrent les siennes et les deux hommes partagèrent une dernière fois un langoureux baiser avant que le petit blond ne s’en aille. Gara le suivit des yeux sans rien dire avant de s’endormir, rêvant ainsi d’un autre homme et d’une toute autre histoire qu’il allait pouvoir commencer maintenant que celle-ci était terminée.  

 


End file.
